With A Dash of Lust
by fo44nd
Summary: A not so short one (edit now three) shot that is very much Rizzles. Jane gets a gift from Angela that she is beyond annoyed at receiving but gets guilted into following through anyway. What happens when she attends the event and meets someone from her past? This story is rated M for language and sexy times. I do not own or profit from Rizzoli & Isles. I'm just playing.
1. With A Dash of Lust

_**A/N: Another one shot inspired by**_ _ **magnaslinger. I hope you enjoy this not so little romp!**_

"Ma, seriously?! I can't believe you thought this would be the best Christmas present for me! What were you thinking?!" Jane screeched, beyond upset with her mother at the moment. Angela had been acting smug for weeks, insinuating that she had found the perfect gift for Jane. Jane had attempted to guess during that time and Angela had enjoyed, a little too much, torturing Jane. Then Christmas day had finally arrived and Jane had tore into the box Angela had held tauntingly in front of her with gusto only to be speechless at what lay inside.

"Cooking lessons?!" Jane had shouted, hands flapping around in indignation at the audacity of her mother. Sometimes the woman was just so clueless. What the hell did Jane need with cooking lessons? She was hardly ever home as her work kept her so busy and she was working harder than ever trying to make the change from vice to homicide. The last thing on her mind right now was learning to cook.

"What? Janie, if you are going to find yourself a nice man, you will need to be able to cook," Angela said defiantly, hands on her hips in the typical mom pose that stated I know what's best for you. Jane just rolled her eyes: this was typical of her mother. She never listened to her about anything, let alone about the odds of her finding a 'nice man.'

"Ma," Jane growled through clenched teeth, "I will not now nor ever be finding a nice man for anything, let alone to be my guinea pig for meals." Jane threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She had come out to her mother multiple times over the years and now, at 35, she really thought this discussion would be a thing of the past.

"Well, not if you might kill him with your lack of cooking skills. Seriously Janie, you can barely boil water!" Angela shouted, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. Jane just shook her head and gave up. It was Christmas day and she just didn't have it in her to fight her mother right now.

"Whatever, I'm going to the precinct. I am sure there is something for me to do there today." Jane didn't wait to hear her mother's protests as she grabbed her jacket and scarf and trudged out into the freezing Boston winter, almost losing her footing on the ice that layered every surface. She would endure this a hundred times over if it meant Jane didn't have to deal with her mother's meddling any longer. _Merry Christmas to me_ , Jane thought as she got in her cruiser and headed to her second home.

R&I

A few weeks later, Jane was working undercover on a tough case when she received a phone call from an unknown number. Normally she would let it go to voicemail since she was undercover but something caused her to pick up the call.

"Yeah, hello?" Jane grunted over the line.

"Is this Miss Jane Rizzoli?" came a pleasant voice with a slight Italian accent. Jane thought hard about why someone from Italy would be calling her but nothing came to mind.

Jane stammered out, "Y-yeah, who's asking?" There was a slight laugh on the other end before the person continued.

"This is Chef Antonio from the Cambridge School of Culinary Arts. We have you enrolled as a student in our Regions of Italy classes that are starting soon. I was just calling to let you know when classes started and that we would be beginning with Tuscany." Jane felt her confusion disappear but it was replaced with dread. She really didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but I was signed up for these classes without my knowledge. Is there any way to cancel and get a refund?" Jane asked hopefully. The silence on the other end of the phone killed that hope in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jane, but the classes are nonrefundable. Also, I teach the Tuscany class and I feel like you would not regret coming and trying. I promise perfect results." Jane could hear the hurt in the chef's voice and started to feel guilty for taking out her frustrations with her mother on this poor man.

"Of course, Antonio, I meant no offense. Please tell me the date and time so that I can make sure I'm on time." Jane could hear the smile on the man's face as he relayed the information. As she hung up, Jane let out a snort of laughter. Twice she had been duped into going along with this farce. Jane only hoped she could at least learn to make some of her favorite dishes. What was the cuisine of Tuscany anyway?

Jane was pondering this as she made her way toward the precinct, having a check in with her handler scheduled in a few minutes. She was dressed in her undercover wear which entailed a hideous short pleather dress, an equally disgusting 'fur' coat, and high heeled pleather boots. Jane hated being seen at BPD like this but she had a cover to protect for the case she was working on. As she approached the corner, Jane could see the building that housed Boston's finest looming.

Before she could take a step in that direction, Jane was roughly pushed from behind, hitting her head on the wall in front of her. Jane was about to retaliate when her arms were pinned behind her back and she was handcuffed in an instant. "What the fuck?!" Jane shouted, struggling against her restraints.

A body pushed up against her and Jane felt hot breath against her ear as a voice whispered, "Can it Rizzoli. I gotta make it look legit." Jane relaxed a fraction at the sound of her commanding officer's voice, one Lt. Rafael Martinez. "Jesus, Rafie, you gotta be so rough?" Jane muttered under her breath, aware that they might be being watched at the moment.

"Well, if you weren't working the corner so close to the precinct, I wouldn't have to, huh?" Martinez said loudly, pulling Jane away from the wall and walking her to the unmarked cruiser that was at the curb. Jane decided to keep her mouth shut, keeping her cover intact and saving her more choice words for Martinez once they were in a secure room at BPD.

An hour later, after Jane had updated Martinez on the case, Jane was released. She was dying for a coffee and some food, having been denied by Martinez as he claimed it would look like she was getting preferential treatment. Jane had expressed more choice words for him then, including additional explicatives for the bruise she could already feel forming on her forehead from where he slammed her into the wall earlier.

Jane spotted the precinct cafe as the elevator doors opened and got in line, not thinking about anything except a steaming cup of coffee and a nice sugary donut. When it was her turn, she was met with the salty face of Stanley, the cafe owner, who looked at Jane as if she was a cockroach.

"What do you want?" he asked, his face in a snarl. Jane held her temper as she politely asked for a black coffee and a glazed donut. He begrudgingly got the items together and before handing them to her, growling out, "five bucks." Jane scoffed, aware that that was not the normal price for the two items but clearly Stanley thought he could pull one over on her since she was dressed as a sex worker.

Jane went to reach into her pockets for the money when she realized she didn't have pockets where they should be since she was still wearing her awful undercover getup. She checked the pockets of her jacket and felt her hand skim over lint and nothing else. Jane dropped her head in frustration. Just great, all she wanted was coffee and a donut and she was going to be denied.

"It seems I have left my money in my other coat," Jane said, trying to hold her head high. She watched as Stanley looked at her with absolute glee, knowing she had no room to fight back in a cafe full of cops, dressed like she was. Before he could lay into her, a honey coated voice from behind her said, "I have the money, Stanley. Here, please take it."

Jane was startled to hear the voice chime in. As she turned to see who this good samaritan was, Jane was struck dumb for an entirely different reason. Before her was an impeccably dressed, gorgeous woman, the height of sophistication. What also caught Jane off guard was the gloved hand that was extending the money in Stanley's direction. Jane was immediately offended and felt her hackles rise, her pride still very present despite how she was dressed or how beautiful the woman before her was.

"Excuse me, you can wait to get your non-fat latte in a minute," Jane rasped out, already dismissing the woman to turn her ire back to where it belonged, at Stanley. She didn't get far before the money was being shoved into her face now as the woman eagerly said, "Oh no, this is for you. And given your obvious Vitamin D deficiency, from your um, night work, I would recommend a yogurt and some leafy greens instead."

Jane looked at the woman in front of her as if she had two heads. Who the hell goes around diagnosing people they just met? Not even met, as this woman had completely bogarted her way into her conversation with the now smug Stanley. This just wasn't her morning.

"Look, not every hooker has a heart of gold, so I suggest you butt out, Miss Rude, and mind your business," Jane growled as she dismissed the woman once and for all. Turning back to Stanley and fixing him with a narrowed stare, Jane said, voice full of venom, "Just wait until my shift is over. I will make sure that you can't drive anywhere in this city without getting pulled over for something or park without getting a ticket. Mark my words, Stanley."

With that, Jane collected what was left of her dignity and stormed off leaving both Stanley and the well dressed woman standing, gaping at her retreating form. _God_ , Jane thought, _I can't wait to get out of vice._

R&I

Two days later, Jane was finally off the case she had been working. She was so relieved that she could wear her normal street clothes again. Unfortunately, the timing meant that she didn't have an excuse to get out of the cooking classes. Still dreading the experience, Jane made her way to the school dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue and black plaid long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black high top Converse, not knowing what one wears to a cooking class. Eventually, she found her way to the classroom which would be her home a few nights a week for the next several months.

Upon entering the classroom, she was met with a mixture of smells, all of which were making her mouth water. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as she got to eat her fill on the good food someone was sure to create, although it probably wasn't going to be her.. As Jane looked around she saw a man wearing chef whites milling around who must be Antonio, greeting the other students and arranging ingredients on the benches that they would cook on.

Just as Jane was trying to sneak to the back, Antonio looked up and saw Jane, his face lighting up as he began to make his way over to her. "Ah, you must be Ms. Jane! Welcome!"' As he said this, he grabbed Jane by the shoulders and proceeded to give her the standard European greeting of a kiss on each cheek. Jane was so startled that she just stood there, allowing the kisses to happen. When he finally let go and stepped back to look at her, huge grin across his face, Jane finally snapped out of her shock and crossing her arms in front of her chest protectively said, "How did you know it was me?"

The huge grin on Antonio's face somehow grew bigger and he said with hands moving rapidly to correspond with his words, "Your Mama told me to look for a beautiful, tall Italian girl with an attitude!" He waved one had around to the rest of the class, causing Jane to follow his movements and take in the other students for the first time. Not one of them was tall let alone of Italian descent. It looked like her mother had signed her up for the class that was for aging homemakers since the average age was probably around 60. Jane rolled her eyes at the grinning man and said, "yeah, ok, I see your point."

Antonio laughed good naturedly and waved his arms to an empty bench at the back. "Ok, Ms. Jane, please take your place. We are going to start soon. I am waiting for one more student but if she does not arrive soon, we will begin, yes?" Jane couldn't continue to be grumpy with the humor and joy oozing out of every pore that this man had. Finally letting her arms loosen from around her torso, Jane shrugged and made her way to the place Antonio had indicated.

Jane was just getting the lay of the land, finding a white apron on the bench and getting it situated around herself, when there was a commotion at the front of the room. Jane peered up as she finished tying the apron behind her back and almost growled audibly at the sight before her. Rushing in the door, blonde ponytail flying around, was the rude lady who had tried to give her money with a gloved hand at the precinct cafe!

"Chef Antonio, I am so sorry I am late. My fencing session ran late and I had to rush over. I apologize for my attire, I promise it won't happen again," came the hurried honey coated words from the woman flying through the room. She didn't even look up as she made her way to the station Jane was currently occupying, grabbing the other apron on the bench top and hurriedly putting it on. The apron blended right into the tight white pants that covered a clearly toned body and the white tank top that barely covered the ample bosom of the woman.

Jane found that she couldn't take her eyes off this Tasmanian devil woman who had been so rude to her not that long ago. She knew she should still be upset but her ire was quickly morphing into lust as she watched the devil woman closely, noticing the light freckles that were sprinkled over the creamy skin that looked so soft. As the woman moved around, storing her purse in a cabinet that Jane hadn't even noticed, Jane caught a whiff of her scent and closed her eyes involuntarily, inhaling this creatures essence deeply. She smelled of lavender, jasmine and something else that had to be just what this woman smelled like, seeing as she had come from something that had clearly exerted her. Jane was instantly addicted and knew that she was in trouble.

"No problem, Dr. Isles. We were just about to start. Not late at all, and you know I don't care what you wear," Antonio said cheekily from the front of the room. Jane felt the growl that the chef's comments elicited actually escape her lips without her permission and was slightly startled when clear hazel eyes with golden flecks suddenly zeroed in on Jane and held her gaze intensely. Jane felt herself flush at the attention that her action had caused. She knew she had no right to be jealous but the way Antonio had spoke to and looked at this creature, Dr. Isles he had called her, made Jane feel territorial out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" Dr. Isles asked indignantly as she straightened up, posture perfect as she gave Jane a hard look. Jane knew that the woman was trying to be intimidating but this current pose only served to stroke Jane's rising desire to take this woman as her own.

Choking down her arousal, Jane eased the tension that had started to take over her body and softened her look as she replied, "No problem Dr. Isles." At the sound of Jane's voice, the hazel eyes that had been hard as stone immediately transformed into shocked glass. Jane watched as those beautiful eyes widened comically and they began scrutinizing her form from top to bottom and back again finally settling on Jane's smug face. The darkening of said eyes and the slight licking of the doctor's lips had not escaped Jane's notice during the perusal and Jane felt quite smug indeed.

"Y-y-you're her," the doctor managed to stutter out. Jane couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as the sophisticated woman was reduced to stuttering at Jane's appearance this evening, in her usual street clothes, at a high priced cooking school.

"If by her, you mean the woman who seemed to think required gloves to interact with, that would be me," Jane said sarcastically, leaning back and moving her hands down her body. Jane smirked as she saw the doctor's eyes follow her hands down. It was very good to know that the attraction was mutual, although Jane would prefer if those gorgeous eyes were looking at her face. Before the doctor could respond, Antonio was getting their attention and the two women were forced to focus on the chef and not the budding sexual tension that was building or their previous interaction.

R&I

For this first class, Chef Antonio had selected a nice hearty stew that was a tradition of Tuscany called ribollita. It was made of beans, veggies, and bread. Jane was ok with two of those ingredients but couldn't wrap her mind around eating so many vegetables. At her snort of derision when he had listed the ingredients, Jane had been met with a hard glare from Dr. Isles, followed by a whispered, "eating two to three cups of vegetables a day reduces the likelihood of developing chronic diseases, certain cancers, heart disease, and type 2 diabetes." Jane was too shocked by the glare to register the words at first but then let another snort escape as she shook her head, only causing the doctor to glare at her harder. Once again Jane knew that she should feel some remorse for causing the look but her libido was too active at the moment to register that look as anything other than sexy as hell.

They returned their attention to the chef as he began moving the large soup pot onto the stove and pouring the premeasured olive oil and chopped garlic into the pot. Jane looked around their cooking bench and realized with a sigh of relief that all the chopping and measuring had already been done for them and that they would just have to follow his instructions. This might be easier than she thought initially. Although knowing her track record, Jane knew that she could probably find a way to still mess things up.

But apparently that was not happening on the doctor's watch because the woman took control of their work space and had already mimicked the actions of the chef and had their garlic already sizzling nicely in the pot, filling the air around them with a wonder smell of garlic. Jane just stood there, feeling useless, which always made her feel vulnerable which of course then meant she felt defensive. So instead of thanking the doctor for taking care of things as a good partner would, Jane got grumpy and snapped, "you know, we're _both_ here to learn, _doctor_."

Jane immediately regretted her comment and the tone she had used as she saw hurt hazel eyes turn to her, hand stopping mid stir. Jane lowered her head to look at the ground, not being able to take the look any longer. She felt like she had just kicked a puppy.

"Well, woman that has yet to introduce herself and is obviously without manners, if you would actively participate, I would not have to do all the steps myself." Jane was surprised at the hard tone that came from the woman who had looked on the verge of tears. Looking back up to face the doctor, Jane saw that the doctor's eyes were still shiny with tears but she was managing to hold them back and stand her ground against someone who was clearly in the wrong. Jane couldn't help feel admiration for the doctor, a woman who was stronger than Jane had anticipated.

Jane straightened her spine and held out her hand to the woman who had returned to stirring the contents of the pot, having added all the veggies at some point while Jane had been sulking. "Good evening, Dr. Isles. My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. I am sorry if I have offended you, that was not my intention." Jane waited with her hand extended, the doctor suddenly very still.

Jane waited several moments waiting for the doctor to turn and shake her hand or say something but neither happened. Jane could hear the contents of the pot sizzling loudly and the faint smell of burning food emanating from the pot. When the doctor still hadn't moved, Jane gently nudged her out of the way, taking the spatula from her frozen hand and began to stir the contents in earnest, hoping that they hadn't ruined their first assignment so soon. Luckily the veggies were not yet burnt and only slightly brown but not overly so as Antonio had just told them they shouldn't brown them.

Jane continued stirring, vaguely aware of the close proximity of the doctor who had still yet to really move, except to move her hands to her apron. Jane's arousal spiked again at how close this enigma of a woman was to her person. Jane couldn't help leaning in a little closer, allowing a light feather touch of their arms, feeling the energy course through both of them.

That movement seemed to be what it took to get the doctor out of her stupor because she suddenly blinked rapidly and moved several steps away from Jane, an obvious blush to her cheeks. "Forgive me, detective, I got lost in thought. Thank you for stepping in to ensure that our dinner was not ruined," the doctor said shyly.

Jane smiled quickly over her shoulder, still stirring vigorously, and said, "No sweat. Thanks for getting things started. I'm sorry for what I said before." Jane gave the doctor a sheepish grin and turned back to the pot as the chef was now instructing them to pour enough water into the pot to slightly cover the veggies. Having clear directions seemed to settle the doctor down and she was spurred into action to help Jane with the water.

"Maura," she said quietly as she moved beside Jane, shoulder brushing against Jane's slightly, causing Jane to shudder at the contact. It took a minute for Jane to recover enough to understand that the doctor had finally responded to her introduction several minutes earlier. Jane grinned widely as she moved over slightly to allow the smaller woman room to reach the pot with the water.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Maura," Jane rasped out lowly, noticing the small shiver that traveled down the beautifully toned body that was so close to her. Maura looked up at Jane through her long lashes with a shy smile and replied, "I hope it is a pleasure for both of us." Jane felt a flood of wetness pool in her jeans. Now all she could think about was pleasuring this delectable woman.

R&I

Now that the awkwardness between the two woman had transformed into sexual tension, they were able to work together much more harmoniously to make the stew. They actually made a pretty good team; Maura being very detail oriented and Jane keeping things light and playful so that they were able to have fun while also turning out a mouthwatering meal. After an hour of their well-managed dance, the women were left with a steaming pot of thick, chunky soup that smelled delicious.

Jane, ever impatient, couldn't wait to taste it and shoved a spoonful in her mouth and immediately regretted it as her mouth was on fire. Maura laughed lightly at the childlike way Jane was whining and putting her mouth to the faucet of the nearest sink in an attempt to cool her burnt mouth.

"Eh na unny Aura," came the voice from the sink, causing Maura to dissolve into full giggles. Jane tried to frown but realized that she must be quite the sight, mouth hanging open as she let the water rush over her tongue. Ok, fine, maybe it was a bit funny but Jane didn't like that Maura was laughing at her pain.

Turning off the water and standing upright again, Jane pouted as she looked at the still giggling doctor. She was adorable but that didn't stop Jane from sulking, folding her arms across her chest. Maura sobered a bit and stepped closer to Jane, not touching her but leaning in so that only Jane could hear her. "Now, now detective, would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Jane's mouth dropped open for a different reason now as Maura stepped back and gave her a flirty wink as she went back to serving up their bowls of stew, the rest of the class already sitting around the table in the corner of the classroom, getting ready to eat but waiting on the two stragglers. Maura finished plating their food and looked over her shoulder at Jane and asked innocently, "Coming, Jane?" Jane didn't feel herself start to follow the swaying hips in front of her as if Maura was a snake charmer, but muttered, "Not yet," under her breath as she got close to the table.

Maura led them to the two open seats at the table and as Jane was easing herself beside the tantalizing doctor, Maura leaned in to her ear and whispered hotly, "we can fix that detective." Jane felt her core clench at the feel of Maura's warm breath on the shell of her ear and the words that it carried.

Jane didn't have time to respond as Antonio was pouring them all a glass of wine which he declared was a Chianti Classico, apparently the best wine that paired with their impending meal. After all the students had a full glass, Antonio raised his own glass and said, "Buno appetito!" They all repeated the salute as they clinked their glasses together and got down to the business of eating their creations.

Jane had just timidly stuck the tip of her tongue out to test the temperature of the stew on her spoon, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier, when the sound of a low moan coming from right next to her caused Jane to turn too quickly to the source, spilling the contents of her spoon down the front of her shirt. Releasing several explicatives that caused the entire table to go silent, Jane quickly stood up and stripped her plaid shirt off, pulling the hot liquid off her body.

As the burning sensation eased, Jane looked up to see several startled faces, but only one in particular mattered to Jane. Hazel eyes were quickly turning into pools of black as Maura looked at Jane intensely. Jane was like a deer in the headlights, standing in just her black sports bra, skin flushed from the hot stew that almost burned her. She watched as Maura licked her lips, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting it in a way that instantly had Jane drenched in her most intimate place.

"Um, uh, sorry, but I think I should go, uh, take care of this," Jane said lamely, holding up her shirt as if to explain what she meant, although all present wouldn't have been able to miss the spectacle she had just made. Jane turned and stalked toward where she thought the bathrooms were, completely embarrassed. She was too busy berating herself in her head to hear the footsteps that were following her hasty exit.

"Jane! Jane!" Maura shouted breathily, trying to catch up to the fleeing detective. Jane still didn't hear her and finally finding the ladies room, kicked the door open and stalked inside, heading toward the sinks. She threw her stained shirt in the nearest sink and put her hands against the counter, arms straight, looking down at the floor as tears came to her eyes.

Jane was so filled with so many conflicting emotions that she didn't even know where to start to begin to process them all. She was definitely embarrassed but she was also extremely aroused, as Maura's lust filled eyes were haunting her as she had stalked away. Jane was still so deep in her thoughts that she missed the sound of the door to the restroom opening and the sound of the lock clicking into place once it had been shut again.

Jane had closed her eyes, her head still bowed, taking deep breaths trying to calm her frayed nerves. It wasn't until warm fingers started to slide down her heated skin, starting at her neck and following the curve of her back, that Jane was brought out of her mental self-flagellation.

"That tickles," Jane gruffed out, still not opening her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the fingers as they made their way back up toward her neck. On the next pass that they made downward, the pressure was with a little bit firmer, less ticklish, but definitely more sensual. Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips without her permission.

"It seems that is more to your liking, detective," Maura husked, inches away from Jane's bare shoulder, causing goosebumps to rise on Jane's skin. Her embarrassment was quickly melting away and her arousal was the only thing Jane could focus on.

Before Jane could respond, the fingers were taken away, causing Jane to whimper in complaint at the lost contact. The light chuckle that she felt against her shoulder quickly followed by soft lips trailing light kisses across her shoulder, along her back, and over to the other shoulder, was enough to make Jane forget all about what she was missing, fully enjoying the new sensation.

"Is that better, Jane?" Maura whispered against her skin, the tone and contact prompting a shiver to travel down Jane's spine. As the fingers that Jane had mourned returned to wrap themselves around her bare hips, her jeans riding low below her prominent hip bones, Jane's whole body melted into the touch and a spark of arousal shot straight to Jane's straining clit.

Jane couldn't take anymore and went to turn around to embrace the temptress that was inducing so much fire within Jane. However her intentions were thwarted when Maura's hands gripped her hips firmly and she leaned her body into Jane's, essentially pinning her against the counter.

"Uh uh uh, detective. I want you right here, just like this. Open your eyes, Jane. Look at me in the mirror. I want you to watch me as I devour you, inch, by inch, by inch," Maura said authoritatively, punctuating her plan by planting a firm kiss inches apart on Jane's shoulder with each word. Any last bit of restraint Jane had flew away at this and Jane resigned herself to being putty in the doctor's hands.

R&I

Jane was on fire but this time not from any hot liquids spilled on her. This time the fire was coming from within, as Maura was stroking her flame of desire to new heights. She had been true to her word and was slowly making her way across the entire expanse of Jane's back, delivering slow, wet kisses to almost every inch she encountered. The act was so intimate and sensual that Jane was an absolute mess, spasming and shivering as she tried to obey the doctor's orders.

However, it was getting harder and harder to restrain herself as her nipples were so hard she was sure she could cut through diamond with them. Her clit wasn't faring any better and if she didn't get some friction on either soon, Jane was sure she would die. She would die happy, yes, but perish all the same.

Just as Jane was going to ask for more or disobey and turn and scoop the woman who was teasing her up into her arms and ravish her, Maura was pressing her body against Jane again, intertwining their fingers together so that she had effectively restrained Jane in her embrace.

"Someone seems to be getting impatient. Tsk, tsk, that just won't do," Maura teased, locking eyes with Jane in the mirror. Jane saw that all color in Maura's eyes had been eaten up by her desire and Jane loved the wild look on this beautiful woman.

"I think I have some apologizing to do detective, seeing as I treated you like a common sex worker upon our first meeting." She paused, letting Jane know that she had not forgotten their first interaction that had gone so poorly. "Please, allow me to express my deepest apologies," Maura said sincerely. Holding Jane's eyes in the mirror, Maura removed her hands from Jane's, sliding them along Jane's torso, taking time to trace the defined abdominal muscles she encountered, and then slipping them down into Jane's jeans.

The sudden move caused Jane to gasp out loud, feeling the strong, lean fingers of the doctor exploring, slowly making their way underneath her underwear and finally finding their destination at the apex of her thighs. "Oh god, Maura," Jane groaned out as Maura finally made contact with her hardened nub that had been yearning for attention since the start of the class.

"Mmmm, so wet, Jane. Is this all for me?" Maura teased, running her fingers through Jane's soaked folds, teasing around her clit and entrance, but not touching either. Jane moaned loudly, both from desire and frustration.

"Maura, please!" Jane begged, something that she never did but this woman clearly knew what she was doing. Jane would have promised anything in the world right now just to get Maura to touch her where she needed her. Maura continued to play with her wetness, not giving Jane what she wanted.

"Please what, detective?" Maura asked innocently, smirking at her reflection in the mirror. Jane let out a groan as Maura traced just over her clit but still did not apply any pressure. Jane was convinced she was dying.

"Please Maura, please, just fuck me already!" Jane shouted, because Maura had entered her with two fingers before she had finished her sentence. Jane shifted her legs to allow Maura more space to work, her jeans restricting access more that either woman liked. But neither of them wanted to stop what they had started and Maura seemed intent on getting Jane off before any position changes could be discussed.

Greedily finger fucking Jane at a fast pace, Maura nudged Jane's arm with her head until Jane lifted it, allowing Maura to slip through, kissing the front of Jane's torso. Jane was revelling at the kisses and the way Maura was fucking her when she let out a loud yelp.

"Oh fuck, Maura, so good!" Jane choked out as Maura had bitten her nipple through her bra. Maura smiled against her body as she tongued the bud, leaving a wet spot on Jane's bra. She began alternating between sucking, licking, and biting at Jane's nipple as she continued her relentless pace on Jane's aching core.

Jane was fast approaching her climax and wanted to communicate that to Maura but the doctor was so focused on her tasks that Jane couldn't get a word out, gasping for breath at the multiple sensations that were assaulting her overheated body. Maura must have sensed how close Jane was because she shifted her hand that was not currently fucking the life out of Jane to her aching clit and began rubbing it in firm circles while continuing her already overstimulating actions. That was what Jane needed and Jane flew over the edge into a hard, intense orgasm like she had never felt before.

"FUCK MAUR, I'M COMING! FUCK YESSSSS!" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs, too swept up in her climax to care who heard her. Maura didn't stop her movements and Jane was quickly coming again when Maura bit her nipple extra hard and tugged. After her second intense orgasm, Jane fell against the counter, unable to hold herself up, trapping Maura's hands so that she would finally stop, Jane being entirely too sensitive to take anymore.

"Jesus, Maur," Jane rasped out hoarsely, parched from all her yelling and all the fluid that Maura had milked out of her, currently pooling in her jeans. Jane looked up at the sly laugh that came from over her shoulder, Maura still looking at her through the mirror, pride etched all across her face.

"Did I say sorry well enough, Jane?" came the cocky reply. Jane just shook her head as she tried to regain her footing, allowing Maura to pull her hands out of her pants. Jane watched as Maura stretched her wrists and flexed her fingers before taking her glistening digits, wet from Jane's cum, into her mouth. Maura closed her eyes as she moaned, licking her fingers clean. Jane let out a whimper, her poor ravaged core aching as it clenched at the oh so sexy sight.

"Mmmhmm, Jane, you taste divine. I can't wait to try it from the source," Maura said around her fingers, which she was still lapping at. Jane almost came from the image of Maura licking from the source. _Ok_ , Jane thought, _we need to get out of here so that I can fuck this woman properly_ , the realization that they were still in the cooking school bathroom just dawning on her.

"Maura, if you keep doing that, I am going to fuck you in that bathroom stall right now and something tells me a refined lady such as yourself would not like that very much," Jane threatened as she finally was able to compose herself and turned to fully look at the evil woman who had fucked her senseless.

Jane had expected for Maura to clean up and agree that they should move their encounter somewhere else. What Jane hadn't been expecting was for Maura to turn and walk into the disabled stall, leaving the door open for Jane to watch as she began to remove her apron and tight white athletic pants. All Jane could do was stare, mouth agape, watching as creamy skin was slowly revealed to her by the way of toned legs, followed by a taut stomach, as Maura tossed her tank top to the side.

"Jaaaannneee," Maura sing-songed, "are you just going to stand there and watch...or are you going to keep your promise?" The last part was said with a slight pout to her lips and that was all it took to spur Jane into action and stalk her prey that was willingly giving herself to

jane.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Jane rasped out before finally claiming Maura's lips. Their first kiss was messy, full of teeth and tongue, both too turned on for gentle and soft. Both women were moaning into it as Jane lifted Maura so that her legs could wrap around Jane waist. Their moans deepened as Jane felt Maura's wet center rubbing against her abs.

Jane pinned Maura to the stall wall and proceed to grind her abs against Maura's core, causing Maura to break the kiss as slammed her head back against the wall screaming, "OH YES JANE, FUCK!" Jane took the encouragement and managed to slip her hand in between their bodies and slip two fingers into Maura's waiting center.

"OH JANE, FUCK ME!" Maura yelled, clenching around Jane's fingers. "That's the plan doctor," Jane husked into Maura's ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling. Maura moaned and began pumping her hips to meet Jane's thrusts. Jane worked her way down Maura's neck until she got to the juncture where her shoulder met her neck and Jane bit down hard.

"OH JANE, YES, AGAIN!" Maura shouted, moving her hips faster as Jane bit down again just as hard. Jane vaguely catalogued that Maura was into biting before her thoughts were pulled elsewhere as Maura flew over the edge into her orgasm.

"JAAAANNNE!" Maura yelled as her entire body went rigid, Jane still thrusting inside her, prolonging her climax. After several moments, Maura went limp in her arms and Jane finally stilled her fingers, feeling Maura's aftershocks as she spasmed around her digits. Jane kissed Maura's neck gently, laughing slightly when the woman moaned at the sensation, her whole body sensitive after such an intense orgasm.

"Well, doctor, I believe I followed through on my promise, don't you think?" Jane murmured against sticky skin, both women sweaty after their exertions. The slight pinch she felt to her shoulder was the only indication Jane got that the doctor had heard her. Well that and the additional pressure she felt to her fingers that were still buried deep inside Maura.

Jane retaliated to the pinch by spreading her fingers slightly, causing Maura to moan low and nip at Jane's shoulder, where Maura's head had fallen when she melted after her orgasm. "Don't tease," came the muffled voice. Jane gently kissed the neck in front of her before replying, "I think I have proven that I don't tease." Jane felt more than heard Maura's chuckle before she felt soft lips on her collarbone, followed by a tongue that was gliding along the prominent bone. Jane let out a moan as her arousal was growing again.

Before they could get started on another round, a loud knock echoed throughout the bathroom. "Ms. Jane? Dr. Isles? Everything ok?" came Antonio's amused voice through the door. Both women hid their faces in the others neck as a blush rose on each of their cheeks.

Clearing her throat after a moment, Jane spoke up, "Yes, all good Tony. Just need a minute." Maura laughed at Jane's tone before her mouth dropped at the next words.

"Take your time ladies. From what we've just heard, I think you will need much more than a minute," came the cheeky reply from the chef.

Jane looked at Maura, mirroring the stunned expression on her face with her own before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles, too happy in each other's presence to be truly embarrassed at the moment.

"Jane, I think you should at least extract your fingers from inside me if you plan to keep addressing the chef," Maura teased, wiggling her hips to show Jane what she was referring to. Jane flushed but eased her fingers out of her new lover, both women moaning at the sensation of loss. Jane lowered Maura back to the floor but didn't release the woman.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private so that I can be inside you for as long as we both want?" Jane asked with a sly smirk. Maura shook her head, laughing as she collected her clothes from the stall.

"Mine or yours," was all she said. Jane whimpered as Maura started to get dressed, covering up Jane's new favorite sight.

"Whichever is closer. I have plans for you Doctor Isles," Jane said, wagging her eyebrows seductively.

As Maura walked out of the stall fully dressed and headed to the door, reaching to unlock it, she threw over her shoulder, "and what makes you think I'm through with you, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane felt herself instantly get wet all over again. She was so wrapped in her own arousal that it took her a minute to realize that Maura had left. Quickly going to the sink to retrieve her shirt, Jane hastily put it back on, not caring now about the large stain down the front.

Just as she was exiting the bathroom, she saw Maura making her way toward the front door. Jane felt her heart sink until she heard that honey coated voice drift down the hallway.

"Come along detective, we haven't finished eating our dinner yet. I have a feeling it will be a _very, long,_ meal."

Jane looked up to the ceiling sending a silent prayer of thanks to a god she vaguely believed in and a reluctant thanks to her mother before she rushed out to follow Maura's retreating form. Maybe learning to cook would get Jane a nice spouse after all.

 _ **A/N: What did you think of this one?**_ _ **Thank you for all the kind feedback on Painted Lust. I will think about continuing it but I really like the idea of leaving it as is. Also quick aside, if you find a mistake in one of my stories, I would really appreciate it if you would message me as opposed to posting a review just to point it out. Thanks! I don't have a beta and I do proofread them before posting but sometimes things slip by even my eagle eyes. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Until next time!  
**_


	2. And a Hint of Love

**_A/N: You all were so kind with the reviews, favorites, and follows that I felt inspired to write more. Behold the next chapter. This will now be a three shot, so enjoy!_**

Six weeks and twelve cooking classes later found the couple getting ready to celebrate Valentine's Day. Somehow, they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from their colleagues and families. It helped that although they worked at the same place, they really had no reason to interact as Jane was in vice and often on undercover assignments that kept her out of the office. Add that to Maura's domain being down in the basement and the couple were pretty much incognito at work. Outside of work was a little trickier but because they really didn't run in the same circles, it wasn't difficult to keep their relationship to themselves.

Not that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret forever. Jane and Maura had agreed to keep their budding love to themselves to allow them time to explore what they had before the interference of outside factors played into it. So far, their bubble had been great, giving the women ample time to explore each other both physically and emotionally. Things were progressing pretty fast, the women spending most of their nights together, usually at Maura's house as to avoid any chance of Jane's mother making a surprise visit.

The fact that Jane wasn't home very often did not escape the notice of her family at all. The day before Valentine's day, Jane stopped by her mother's house to help her with something that apparently needed her immediate attention and soon found out that it was just an excuse to corner Jane and grill her for information.

"Janie, I have come by to your apartment several time over the last few weeks, and you haven't been there! Where are you spending all your time?" the nosy woman asked, hands on her hips once again. Jane rolled her eyes, having it confirmed that her decision to spend time at Maura's was in fact the right one.

"Ma, I work most nights, if you recall, and with someone giving me a certain gift that requires me to go to classes a couple of times a week, I am hardly home at conventional hours," Jane replied pointedly, only slightly lying to her mother. She had been busy at work, her goal to transfer to homicide driving Jane to put in as many hours as she could to impress the brass. Her mother didn't need to know that her free time was spent ravishing and being ravished by a ridiculously sexy doctor that happened to also work at BPD.

"Every night?! Really?! I don't believe you, Janie." Angela was pursing her lips at Jane and that was her cue to leave.

"Believe what you want Ma, but it doesn't change anything. If you don't need me, I gotta go. Duty calls," Jane tossed over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. She could hear her mother trying to lay on a guilt trip about how she never spent any time with her, which was a complete lie since at the very least, they saw each other every Sunday for family dinner.

Jane just shook her head and shouted, "Bye Ma, Love you!" as she closed the front door and hurried to her cruiser. If she was lucky, Jane could rush to the store for some last minute supplies for the meal she was preparing for Maura the next day before she was supposed to meet her lover at her home for a night of another type of meal.

R&I

Jane arrived at Maura's right on time, having stored all the groceries and other necessities at her apartment before making her way over to Beacon Hill where Maura's impressive home was located. Even though Jane had been there a lot over the last six weeks, she still felt a bit intimidated every time she stood on the stoop like she was now, waiting for her doctor.

 _Was she hers?_ Jane thought as she waited for Maura to answer the door. They hadn't really discussed what to label what they were doing other than to say that they weren't interested in spending time with other people. Not like they had time for other people between both their jobs and the amount of time they spent with each other. But Jane didn't know if she was allowed to call Maura her girlfriend or partner or just hers. As the Jane heard the telltale clicking of heels on hardwood floor, she made a resolution that tomorrow night, Valentine's Day, Jane was going to have an answer.

The door opened and revealed a sight that Jane was still not used to seeing. No, it wasn't the vision of Maura in a designer dress that took Jane's breath away, although that definitely left an impression. No, tt was the fact that every time Maura opened the door to Jane she was wearing a smile so big Jane was sure it could be seen from space. Jane had never had anyone look at her the way Maura did, let alone be so happy just by her mere presence. It set Jane's heart aflutter and she could never resist mirroring the smile on her own face. Not that it was much of an effort as the sight of the doctor always caused Jane to grin like a lovesick teenager, stunned that a woman like Maura would give someone like Jane the time of day, let alone allow her into her home and her bed.

"Jane," Maura breathed out with so much adoration Jane felt her heart clench. The distance between them was too great and Jane needed to rectify that immediately. Stepping through the open door, Jane scooped the smaller woman, despite the 4-inch heels, into her arms and spun her around, kicking the door close with a booted foot. Maura started giggling as Jane continued to spin her around and Jane would do this forever just hear that sound.

"Dr. Isles, something smells particularly scrumptious tonight," Jane whispered into Maura's neck as she nuzzled her face into one of her favorite spots. There was something about the doctor's neck that invoked both the feeling of home and sparked her arousal at the same time. Jane couldn't resist a quick taste, dragging her tongue along the sinew that ran the length. Maura squeezed Jane tightly at the action and a small groan rumbled through both their bodies, no space left between them.

"Detective, if you keep that up, we won't be eating the delicious meal I prepared for us that took me most of the evening," Maura said sternly, but her arousal was evident as she wiggled her hips against Jane's body, seeking any form of friction, her dress too tight for her to wrap her legs around Jane as they were accustomed to doing.

Jane chuckled as she gently placed the doctor back onto her heeled feet but didn't let go of the slim waist, her hands settling on the curvy hips that she had thoroughly explored over the last several weeks. "As you wish, doctor. I would hate for your efforts to go to waste," Jane said cheekily. Maura laughed and kissed Jane fully on the lips, not softly but also not allowing it to deepen.

"Jane, you know all my efforts are done as efficiently as possible, in all areas of my life," Maura replied saucily, winking at Jane before extracting herself from Jane's embrace. Jane whined at the loss of the woman in her arms but Maura just shook her head and intertwined their fingers so that she could pull Jane along with her as she headed to the kitchen.

As they approached the kitchen, Jane for the first time became aware of the amazing aroma that was filling the air, a mixture of curry and garlic and something else she couldn't place. Jane felt her mouth water at the amazing smell and then started drooling as she watching the shapely form of the doctor's firm backside dancing with each step she took. She also spent plenty of time mapping out every curve of each chee. With the combination of the aromatic air and the delicious sight, Jane was ready to eat more than one thing, stat.

"Detective, I can feel your eyes glued to my buttocks and while normally I would encourage such deviant behaviour, I was quite serious about working hard in the kitchen to prepare this meal for us. Since you would not tell me what you were preparing for tomorrow, I decided to make homemade Chicken Tikka Masala, Saag Aloo, yes a vegetable, your favorite garlic naan, jasmine rice and a nice salad."

Maura was looking at Jane as if daring her to complain about the delicious meal that was spread out on the kitchen island. Jane felt sufficiently scolded and taking the hand that was still in hers, brought the fingers to her lips and kissed each knuckle softly, never breaking eye contact with the beautiful hazel eyes that she had fallen for.

"This looks absolutely delicious, Maura. Thank you for this and I cannot wait to taste everything that you have prepared." Jane accompanied her last sentence with a flick of her tongue along one of Maura's knuckles, making sure the doctor understood her intentions for the evening.

Maura managed to suppress a moan but couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes as she tried to control her desire. Jane smiled smugly at the reaction and gave one final kiss to the hand before letting go so that she could get herself a beer from the fridge, which Maura had started stocking there just for Jane, one of many thoughtful gestures that had not gone unnoticed by the detective. Jane noticed a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge and grabbed that as well as her beer before turning around to get the glasses they would need.

By the time she had poured her beer and Maura's wine into their respective glasses, Maura had composed herself and was plating their food and leading Jane to her dining room table. Jane followed with their drinks and sat down in her usual spot. She took another look at the incredible meal that Maura had prepared and felt so lucky that she had met this woman.

"Really, Maur, thank you. This is too much. You're making me feel even more pressure for tomorrow," Jane said as she rubbed the back of her neck, her tell for when she anxious. Maura leaned over from her seat and placed her hand over Jane's on the back of her neck and tugged Jane closer so that she could place a sweet kiss to Jane's lips.

"Jane, remember, I have been cooking with you now for the last six weeks. I know what you are capable of and I know how far you have come. Just the thought of you wanting to do this for me, on Valentine's Day, means so much to me. No one has ever gone through this much effort for me. Whatever you do, I will love. Just like I lo-," Maura stopped mid thought, causing Jane to look at her questioningly, having some inkling what Maura was about to say. Jane moved forward to capture the pursed lips in a lingering kiss before pulling back, taking the hand at the back of her neck into her own.

Looking deep into Maura's eyes, Jane said sincerely, "You deserve so much Maura. I just hope I can give you even just a little bit." Maura smiled a watery smile, tears shining in her eyes as she kissed Jane hard before pulling back, clasping her hands and saying, "Let's eat Jane. I know we both have other activities we would like to get to before the end of the evening."

Jane was starting to get used to how quickly Maura could switch from being sweet and innocent to a sexy, minx but it still threw her for a loop at times, this being one of them. Jane shook her head, picked up her fork, and dug in to her dinner, ready to get to the fun that was surely planned for dessert.

Unfortunately for both women, their plans were thwarted by Maura's excellent cooking. Both women ate themselves to bursting and after dinner, they barely made it to the couch, where they were currently sprawled, feet up on the coffee table, rubbing their full bellies.

"Maur, why did you have to make the food so good?" Jane whined, barely turning her head to look at the beautiful doctor who was peering at her from a barely open eye. Jane would have laughed except that it hurt to do so, her stomach not liking the tightening of the muscles required to laugh.

"Jane, no one made you eat so much," Maura admonished before letting out a groan as she rubbed at her food baby that was poking adorably from her normally flat stomach. Jane smiled at how cute the doctor was like this. It was rare to see her this relaxed and Jane felt honored that she got to witness the doctor with her guard down.

"Hey, you ate just as much!" Jane defended herself, turning slowly so that she could face her partner in food crime. Maura moaned at the movement Jane caused in the couch and flailed her arm out to still Jane.

"Stop the rocking, please…" Maura whimpered. Jane did feel bad for the doctor. She rarely overindulged in anything, unlike Jane, and she really did look quite uncomfortable.

"Maura, as sexy as you are, I don't think I will be able to do any extracurricular activities tonight. You just outdid yourself with our dinner and I have no room for dessert, of any kind," Jane said despondently, pouting that she wouldn't get to taste her other favorite food tonight.

"Jane, I cannot even think about intercourse right now. Just thinking of moving to the bedroom right now seems like too much effort. I may be stranded on this couch for the foreseeable future," Maura said dramatically, something that the doctor was not prone to, alerting Jane to just how much discomfort the woman was in.

"Aww, baby, do you want me to get you something? I know that Dr. Isles must have some medicine somewhere for this ailment," Jane teased. This caused Maura to open her eyes enough to give her a stink eye before closing them again to point in the direction of the kitchen.

Jane looked at her confused for a moment before Maura mumbled, "I have some ginger tea in the cabinet. That should help us both." Jane was surprised the doctor didn't have some magic pill but also knew that Maura liked to do things as naturally as possible. Figured her solution would be ginger tea.

"Excellent, remember this sacrifice I'm making the next time you try to tell me I never do anything for you,"Jane huffed as she got up awkwardly from the couch, trying not to use her abs too much. She groaned when she got to her feet and started making her way to where their salvation lay.

"Jane I don't think that getting up from the couch constitutes a sacrifice," Maura groaned from the couch.

Several minutes later, Jane came back with a tray that held a full teapot of ginger tea, two mugs, and a small vase with a lily in it. She had snatched the flower from an arrangement she had brought Maura a few days earlier. Jane watched Maura's eyes widen at the presentation and then a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Point made, detective. Thank you for your service," Maura said cheekily, sitting up slightly so that Jane could place the tray on the table her feet had been on. After serving the tea and handing Maura the mug, Jane took her own mug and sat down close to Maura, looping one arm around her shoulders carefully, as not to spill either mug's contents.

"I wish I could service you in another way, but I think that will have to wait until tomorrow," Jane said, placing a light kiss to the side of Maura's head. Maura nuzzled into Jane's one armed embrace and mumbled, "that sounds lovely, darling." Jane smiled as she took another sip of the tea, already feeling its healing properties settling her overstuffed stomach. _Sex with Maura was great, but this was pretty awesome too_ , Jane thought, content to snuggle on the couch drinking tea with her doctor.

R&I

Jane awoke with a start, her neck immediately protesting the sudden movement. She could hear her alarm off in the distance but found that she was pinned down by something that was preventing her from getting to it. The groan that rumbled on her shoulder made Jane aware of what had her pinned to the couch, it seemed. Maura began to stir from her place at Jane's side, but it wasn't to get up, as she simply snuggled further in. Jane couldn't help smiling at how cute the sophisticated doctor was but that didn't stop her alarm or the ache in her body from having fallen asleep like this on Maura's couch.

"Maur, honey, I need to get up to shut my alarm off. Also, I can't feel my arm," Jane whispered into the sleepy woman's ear. Her words seemed to have no effect, the doctor letting out a little snore as the only response. Jane shook her head as she tried to somehow extricate herself from Maura's koala-like grasp. She began contorting her body, trying not to wake up the slumbering doctor but really needing to move.

Just as she was almost free, Jane was pulled back into the strong grip of the doctor who had apparently been playing possum, judging by the amused smirk that played on her lips despite her eyes still being closed.

"Maur! How long have you been awake?" Jane asked in faux anger. Jane couldn't help her own grin at the playful sleepy doctor, her hazel eyes making their first appearance of the morning. Jane let out a sigh once they looked at her, always falling into their depths whenever she was the focus.

"Long enough to know that there are things we should be doing in our sex life, given how flexible you are," Maura retorted, a wicked grin now proudly displayed on her face. Once again, Jane had whiplash from the intense swings of emotions her doctor could invoke. Jane forgot all about her loud alarm as she hungrily claimed those full lips, quickly using her tongue to claim the doctor's mouth as well.

"Hmmm, Jane, as much as I love when you get like this, that incessant ringing from your phone is not helping to set the mood," Maura murmured against her lips. Jane laughed, giving Maura one last peck on the lips before finally extracting herself from her doctor and making her way to the table by the door that she had left her phone on. She silenced her alarm and checked to see if she had any urgent texts or emails. Seeing none, Jane made her way back to the slow moving woman currently stretching on the couch.

Now that she was up and most assuredly awake, Jane wanted to start Valentine Day's off right and make up for their missed dessert the night before. Seeing Maura stretching, showing off her gorgeous body, was only stroking the embers of her arousal that were never fully extinguished around the doctor. Jane began to make her way back to the couch, having every intention of taking the doctor here and now.

Maura looked up just as Jane was stalking toward her and she let out a small gasp at the look on Jane's face, one that declared for anyone to see what her intentions were for the smaller woman. Jane was startled when she was within reach and went to embrace her lover when Maura put both hands to her chest, stopping her from pulling the doctor closer. Jane knew she must look shocked but she couldn't help it. Maura had never really stopped her advances. This was an entirely new thing for Jane.

"Before you start thinking all manner of thoughts, Jane, I am only stopping you because we both need to get ready to go to work. That is all. I want you as badly if not more than you want me right now. Waking up to you always makes me aroused Jane, today was no different. But, you know how we can be and we simply don't have the time right now," Maura said sensibly, a kind look gracing her face, assuring Jane this was not a rejection.

Jane relaxed fractionally but still grabbed for Maura, trapping the doctor's arms between them. "Fine, but I still want a proper good morning kiss since it is Valentine's Day after all," Jane pouted, exaggerating her lips so that Maura would have no choice but to kiss her. Maura giggled at Jane's silliness, causing butterflies in Jane's stomach as she loved the sound of a happy Maura. Maura moved her arms so that she could wrap them around the detective's neck and pulled her close, brushing her lips against the pouty ones in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, detective," she said seductively before planting a firm, wet kiss on Jane that did nothing to douse the flame of her desire. Jane groaned as the kiss ended all too quickly and Maura was pushing her away. As she passed Jane on her way to the kitchen, Maura slapped Jane on the butt with a "now get in the shower. I will make the coffee you cannot start your day without and when I get upstairs, there will be no silly business," tossed over her shoulder authoritatively.

Jane groaned again, the slap only spiking her arousal, but obeyed her lover. She liked a bossy Maura, not that she would ever tell the doctor that. "Yes, Doctor Isles," Jane replied sarcastically as she trudged upstairs to start her day. The upside of this was that she knew she would get lucky that night. She better after all she had planned to surprise her soon to be girlfriend.

R&I

Luckily for Jane, she had not caught a case that day and she was able to leave early to begin her preparations for the romantic night she had planned for her lover. Maura had pestered her all day, between texts and visits to her desk, desperately wanting to know what Jane had planned. Jane, ever the stubborn woman that she was, remained a steel trap and let nothing leak. The only thing she told her doctor was that she should dress comfortably. Maura had looked at her as if she had lost her mind causing Jane to let out a full bellied laugh. That only made Maura look at her even more sternly and Jane had promised her it would be worth it. Maura had shook her head as she walked away. Jane, of course, was teasing her soon to be girlfriend, knowing that Maura's idea of comfortable would still have the doctor looking absolutely stunning.

Jane had decided to make one of the dishes that they had learned about in their cooking class but with an added twist thanks to Chef Antonio. Jane had confided in him that she wanted to make something special for Maura and the chef had only been too happy to help, seeing as he had been there from the beginning of their courtship.

Jane still blushed every time she thought about what their instructor may have heard after their first time together. Antonio had subtly teased them the next class but overall everyone pretended like nothing had happened, despite how close Jane and Maura had obviously become during the subsequent classes. The two could barely keep their hands off each other when they were together, whether it was while cooking or sitting at the table for their shared meals at the end of each class.

Since the class was made up of older homemakers, they were very encouraging of the 'young love', as they called it, that they were witnessing. Both Jane and Maura had become extremely flustered when the L word had been said, neither wanting to admit it yet, not having expressed anything close to that to each other yet, despite both of them knowing that they felt love for each other.

So that brought Jane to her kitchen in her apartment on Valentine's Day where she had all the supplies she would need to make a stellar meal for her love and soon to be official girlfriend if all went as planned. Jane surveyed all the ingredients and took out the step by step instructions that Antonio had emailed her after he had shown her how to make the dish. Now it was time to just do it as Nike would say.

Two hours later, as Jane was putting the finishing touches on the plated food, she couldn't help feeling proud of herself. She had done it! And if her little taste tests along the way were any indication, Maura would be very happy with the results. Now, Jane just had to clean up and get herself ready for her doctor who was due in just under a half hour.

Jane rushed around quickly, making the kitchen as spotless as she could before taking a quick shower. Pulling her preplanned outfit from her closet, Jane thought she had chosen well and that Maura would be pleasantly surprised at her choice. Jane looked at the clock and sprung into action getting dressed as she just had a few minutes before her always punctual doctor would be at the door.

Just as Jane was pulling on her shoe, the knock at the door confirmed how well she knew her lover. It was seven o'clock exactly. Jane chuckled to herself, looking in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked perfect and made her way to the door.

When she opened it, she was stunned speechless. Coincidentally, Maura appeared to be the same way as her hand that was slightly raised to knock again was hanging in mid air, her mouth hanging open. They stood there in silence for several moments, eyes wandering, taking in the vision that was their lover.

Finally, Jane recovered first and took the hand still hanging in the air into both of hers and kissed the back gallantly as she said, "Maura Isles, you look absolutely stunning." And she most certainly did in an emerald green A-line princess V-neck dress that fell just above her knee. It hugged her curves gloriously, the skirt part of the dress flaring out to show off toned legs. Maura had chosen perfectly matched green heels to top off the outfit. She really was a vision. Jane loved that she hadn't chosen the traditional Valentine's red.

Jane had noticed that her voice was even raspier than usual but didn't care because the result was worth it. Maura closed her mouth only to immediately lick her lips, eyes darkening at Jane's actions and words.

"Thank, Jane, you look divine. When you said dress comfortably, I imagined that you would greet me at the door in your Red Sox shirt and some shorts. I have to say that I am delightfully surprised to find you in a three piece suit. The cut is _fantastic_ on you." Maura said the last bit with her other hand reaching out to touch the lapel of Jane's jacket, slowly dragging it down to feel every inch of the suit, not so subtly moving it to cop a feel of Jane's derriere, perfectly fitted in her suit trousers. Jane moaned at the contact and drew Maura closer by the hand she held, embracing the woman fully, moving her arms in a way that forced Maura's to go around her neck.

"Now, now, doctor, patience. This is just the beginning of our evening. Dessert comes much later," Jane teased against Maura's lips before sealing her promise with a firm, heated kiss. Before Maura could deepen it, Jane pulled away, enjoying the pouting face of the sophisticated woman, and turned to escort Maura into her home.

Once inside with the door locked, Maura finally looked around and saw the effort Jane had gone through for their first Valentine's Day together. The lights were turned down low, candles on the dining table creating romantic lighting. There were fresh lavender roses in a vase serving as the centerpiece. Maura could just make out the smell of the roses but the overwhelming smell of a delicious meal was making her taste buds scream out for a taste.

"Jane! It's beautiful. And what is that smell? It smells heavenly," Maura said excitedly, turning to Jane and grabbing her by both lapels. Jane smiled at the giddy woman, proud that she had put that smile on her face.

"Well, I put our classes to good use and I made a dish you mentioned was one of your favorites. Behold, the Milanese specialty of Ossobucco," Jane said proudly, grinning like she just won the world series at Maura's raised eyebrows and wide grin. All the stress to get this just right was worth it seeing Maura's joy.

"Oh, Jane, really?! Wow, thank you so much! I know how much work goes into that dish. Really, thank you, Jane," she said quietly, tears shining in her eyes as she leaned in to place a lingering kiss to Jane's lips. Jane revelled in the kiss, feeling all the emotions that were behind it. Jane was determined by the end of dinner to say the three words that the two women had been dancing around for weeks now.

When Maura broke the kiss, Jane took her doctor's hands in both of hers and brought them to her lips. "Ok, now let's eat before it gets cold. I actually managed to time it just right." Jane led Maura to her seat, pulling out the chair for the doctor and making sure she was securely seated at the table. Jane went to kitchen and grabbed their plates and placed them down on their respective settings. She turned and grabbed the wine she had set out to breath, Antonio helping her pick the perfect wine to pair with their meal. Maura let out a giddy giggle when Jane brought the wine to the table with two glasses, even clapping her hands together excitedly as she saw the label.

"Amarone della Valpolicella is a superb choice, Jane! Did you know that Amarone literally means 'the great bitter' and that the makers called it that to distinguish it from a sweeter wine in the same province of Verona?" Jane just smiled at her doctor, always amused when her googlemouth came out as Jane had started calling it. She loved how intelligent and educated Maura was and it made her feel overwhelmingly lucky to have this woman want to spend time with her.

Jane looked at Maura adoringly as she replied, "No Doctor, I did not but now I do." As Maura started to blush at the teasing, Jane set the wine down to drag her finger along Maura's jaw, lifting her chin so that Maura was looking directly into her eyes.

"I love how smart you are Maura. I love that you know so much about so many things. Never be ashamed of that, even if I tease you." Jane kissed Maura on her forehead before making her way to her seat. Looking lovingly across at Maura, who was wearing a dopey grin, her face still upturned where Jane had left her, her eyes closed, Jane said, "Buno appeitto, Maura."

R&I

The meal had turned out perfectly. Maura had made core drenching sounds of enjoyment throughout the meal, obviously enjoying the fruits of Jane's labors. All the delicious sounds had Jane on edge, her arousal consuming her every thought so that Jane barely managed to finish her food. Maura seemed oblivious, completely entranced by her dining experience. The only words that were exchanged were Maura's many compliments to the chef.

As Maura finally finished the last bite from her plate, Jane felt like rushing to clear the dishes so that she could devour Maura right here on the table. She barely reframed, having other plans for their evening which did not entail a quick fuck. Jane took several deep breaths to calm her libido and looked up to find Maura watching her intently. The look on her face told Jane that she had known the effect she was having on her throughout the meal, as Maura was wearing a wicked grin as she used her napkin to wipe her lips of the evidence of the delicious meal.

"Jane, are you ok, darling? You look a little flustered," Maura asked innocently, eyes wide, a slight grin playing at the corners of her mouth, showing a hint of a dimple on each cheek. Jane rolled her eyes, knowing this game all too well. This woman was going to give her a heart attack one day but Jane knew she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I'm fine, _honey,_ just happy that you enjoyed your dinner _sooo much_ ," Jane replied, eyes narrowing at the smug smirk that made its way onto Maura's beautiful face. This was one of the reasons she loved Maura so much. Their banter, the playfulness that she exhibited only with Jane, and way she could make Jane feel utterly desired with just one look. Jane couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her. Damn, she really was in love.

"Well, now that you are done, would you like to move on to dessert?" Jane questioned while standing and collecting their empty plates. Maura rose too and attempted to help Jane clear the table, but Jane swatted her on the bum, pointing to the couch. "Nope, this is a full service establishment, doctor. Please have a seat and I will attend to you in a moment," Jane said formally, a flirty smile putting her dimples on display. Maura just laughed and shaking her head, made her way to the couch, taking her half-full wine glass with her.

Jane hurriedly cleaned off the table and snuck into a cabinet in her pantry to retrieve her surprise that she hoped would go over well with what she had planned next. Jane grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and her wine glass and made her way to join her lover. This was it.

Topping off Maura's glass and her own, Jane set the bottle down on the table and turned fully to face Maura. Maura mimicked her position and the two womensat just gazing into each other's eyes for several moments in comfortable silence. It wasn't the first time they had done this but to Jane, this time felt more intimate than any time before. Jane was about to expose herself to Maura and that made this moment all the more intense.

"Maura," Jane croaked out, slightly nervous. She cleared her throat and tried again, the encouraging smile Maura gave her helping to settle her nerves a bit. "Maura," she rasped, confidently. _Much better_ , Jane thought. "I know that we have only known each other for a short time," Jane paused cataloging every one of Maura's reactions to her words, trying to read any subtle signs that she shouldn't say what she was about to say.

"Six weeks if we are being exact," Maura chimed in with a big smile. Jane snorted, her ever precise doctor making an appearance. Jane smiled and took Maura's hands into her own, having set both their glasses down on the table as she continued.

"Yes, six weeks, but in that time I feel like we've really gotten to know each other. I've opened up to you more than with anyone else ever and I feel like you've done the same." At Maura's nod, Jane steeled herself for the most important part of her speech. "And even though it's only been six weeks, I can say with absolute certainty that I, Jane Rizzoli, love you, Maura Isles. Like a lot." There, she said it. It almost went as planned until her 'like a lot' that came out of nowhere when she got nervous at Maura's stunned expression.

Silence filled the room as Jane waited for Maura to respond to her declaration. Nothing came. Not even any movement in Maura's hands which were still ensconced in Jane's. Jane squeezed them slightly, trying to get Maura to re-engage with her. As the silence went on, Jane started to get extremely nervous. This was not the reaction she had been hoping for.

Just as Jane was about to pull away and sulk at the rejection of Maura not returning her feelings, Maura lept into Jane's body, making her fall back on the couch as the doctor covered her face with kisses. "Oh Jane," Maura said between kisses, "I love you so much. So, so, so much." Each 'so' was punctuated with a kiss to another part of Jane's face, causing her to giggle at the sudden overly emotive reaction from her love.

"Maur, ok, ok, I get it," Jane groused, playfully trying to stop Maura's kissing assault. She finally managed to capture the woman's face and claimed the swollen lips for a deep, searing kiss that made both women moan out loud. Jane brought their foreheads together when they broke the kiss for air and whispered reverently, "god I love you Maur." Maura pushed herself up to look fully at Jane's face and said with a teary smile, "and I love you Jane."

As Maura was diving back on top Jane to get to the business of celebrating their mutual declaration of love, Maura landed on something in Jane's pocket that made both women grunt in pain. "What in the world?" Maura asked as she sat up, straddling Jane's legs so that she could explore Jane's pocket. She pulled out a ring box and her eyes went wide once again. Maura started to look like a fish out of water as her mouth worked itself opened and closed but no words came out. Jane rushed to sit up, wanting to clear up whatever was going through Maura's head.

"Before you get all worked up, it's not an engagement ring. I know we said we weren't going to do presents for this day but I wanted to get you something for when you, hopefully, said that you loved me too." Jane took the box from Maura's hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver Irish Claddagh ring. Jane watched Maura's face intently as the woman brought both her hands to cover her mouth, a gasp leaving before it was covered.

"You mentioned that your birth family was Irish, hence the name Maura, and I wanted to get you something that signified my love for you. What better than an Irish promise ring that symbolizes love, loyalty, and friendship. Three things that I think represent us perfectly. I love you Maura. I promise to be loyal to you as long as you will have me. And most importantly, Maura, you are my best friend." Jane paused as tears started streaming down Maura's face. She took one hand to wipe the tears away, smiling as Maura leaned into her touch.

"Doctor Maura Isles, will you be my girlfriend?" Jane asked, still holding Maura's cheek in her hand. Maura smiled so big as she once again threw herself at Jane, making them both tumble onto the couch. "Yes, yes, yes!" Maura said, once again covering Jane with kisses. Jane felt her heart soar as each kiss sealed their commitment to each other. Girlfriend didn't seem like a strong enough word for what they shared but it was way too soon for something like fiancee so it would do, for now.

Jane laughed as Maura continued to pepper her with kisses. She held up her hand that still held the ring box and teased, "Are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to wear the ring, woman?!" Maura giggled as she turned to grab the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger, the heart turned inward, signaling to the world that she was taken. Jane had never felt so proud as she took in the sight. Maura was officially hers. All that was left for the evening was for Jane to take what was hers.

Before Jane could even suggest that they should celebrate, Maura had hopped off of Jane, more gracefully than she had expected given their position and the amount of wine the doctor had consumed, and was moving away from the couch. Jane felt the loss deeply and started to complain. Jane struggled to sit up and looked around to see where her doctor, Jane grinned at that, yes, she was her doctor now, had gone. Maura was out of sight but her voice came drifting from Jane's bedroom, almost like a siren call that would lead Jane to her demise.

"Jane, my zipper will not unzip itself. Come along, my love. I want to show you how much I liked your gift," came Maura's honey coated silky voice. Jane was off the couch and flying through her bedroom door before Maura had finished her sentence.

"My, my, someone is eager," Maura jested, wiggling her backside at Jane, hair tossed over one shoulder revealing the offending zipper that was standing between Jane and the delectable body that lay underneath. Jane rushed forward to attack the zipper and show it who was boss. She couldn't help planting a kiss at the nape of Maura's neck, beginning to mark her territory. Jane grinned slyly at the sligh moan the contact elicited.

Once the zipper had been defeated, Maura stepped away from Jane, allowing a respectable distance so that Jane could watch as Maura lowered the beautiful dress, revealing a matching lacy lingerie set that was the same color as the dress. Maura sure did know how to coordinate, and Jane gulped audibly at the expanse of creamy skin now on display.

"I didn't get you anything Jane," Maura pouted seductively, having dropped the dress, standing there in just her sexy lingerie and heels. Starting to move her hands along her sides, caressing the lace of her bra and then moving to the lace at her hips, Maura never took her eyes off of Jane's as she said, "maybe I have something else to offer you instead."

Jane whimpered at the implication and felt her knees start to go weak. Maura was also a temptress when it came to their bedroom activities, but it seemed that tonight, with their love now out in the open, at least to them, Maura was unleashing a new level of seduction that she had apparently had been holding back.

"What did you have in mind?" Jane choked out, her voice hoarse and an octave higher than normal. She was having an out of body experience, completely enthralled with the game Maura was playing with her. Once again, Jane was reminded how lucky she was to have this woman as her own.

"Oh, well, nothing too special. Just me, loving you, in every way that I can think of...how many do you think that is, Jane?" Jane felt her core clench and her whole body break out in a sweat. Maura knew of lot of things, including about sex, and if she planned on loving Jane in every way she could think of, Jane wasn't sure she would survive the experience. But, being the trooper that she was, Jane would give it the old college try.

Jane swallowed thickly before responding, "I don't know doctor, you might just have to show me." Maura smiled wickedly at Jane's answer and finally stalked back over to Jane, her hands once again going to Jane's lapels.

"Excellent answer, detective. But first, I have been wanting to unwrap you since you answered the door. This suit is perfection Jane, but it seems you are highly overdressed for the current occasion." With that Maura wasted no time undressing Jane, only taking time to kiss each inch of skin that was revealed before continuing to strip Jane of every stitch of clothing, leaving her bare. Maura once again stepped back, surveying her handy work. "Much better, love. Now I can love you properly ."

And that was the last word uttered because Maura was good to her word and proceeded to show Jane for several hours just how much she was loved by the passionate doctor. Her passionate doctor. Her Maura.

 _ **A/N: I'm sure you all expected me to give you another steamy sex scene, didn't you? ;-) As the chapter is titled, a HINT of Love, you should have known better. MUAHAHAHA lol. The next chapter isn't as long and is more of an epilogue, but longer than my usual ones. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Cooking with Rizzles!**_


	3. Comes Bliss

_**A/N: Here is finale. Thanks again for all your kind words and encouragement. And to reviewer absgoalie3, you guessed it! ;-) Enjoy!**_

Two months had passed in perfect bliss, Jane and Maura continuing to enjoy their loving bubble. It was getting harder to hide their relationship from everyone and Jane's mother was getting nosier and nosier. Jane was keeping her at bay but barely. Jane had spoken to Maura about 'coming out' to everyone and they had agreed that it was probably time.

So, as their cooking classes had just ended, Jane decided to host a dinner party at her apartment. She invited her Ma, Frankie, and Maura, of course. Jane used the pretense of them being classmates to invite Maura, telling her Ma what a help Maura had been in getting her through the classes.

Maura had struggled to contain her laughter when Jane had said this over the phone, Maura snuggled into Jane's side as her girlfriend was speaking to her mother. Jane had given her a stern look that quickly dissolved into a look of absolute love when Maura had looked up at her through her lashes with a shy smile. The couple was hopefully in love and not even the threat of her overbearing Italian mother couldn't ruin that for Jane.

On the night of the dinner, Jane was a nervous wreck and it was only Maura's calming kisses and soothing back rubs that kept her from calling her family and cancelling the dinner. Jane had prepared a simple gnocchi dish with a nice butter sauce that showed off some of her new skills but wasn't too much. She had made the gnocchi from scratch, with Maura's help of course, but the rest was all Jane. Jane was proud of her accomplishment but still worried about how her mother would react to the news of her new girlfriend.

At just a few minutes after seven, there was a harsh knock on the front door before Jane heard a rattling of keys in the lock. Shaking her head at her mother's lack of respect for her space, Jane rushed to the door and flung it open, catching her mother by surprise.

"Ma, if you knock, don't you think you should at least wait until I answer before using your key?! For crying out loud, I gave you that key for emergencies!" Jane scolded, allowing some of her nerves to drive her rant. It was easier to rant at her mother than worry about her big news. Angela looked repentant for half a second before the fire sparked in her eyes and she pushed passed Jane into her apartment. Jane just rolled her eyes, noticing her brother lurking outside, smirking at the interaction.

"Really, Frankie?! You were just going to let her barge in?!" Jane asked indignantly as she grabbed her brother roughly by the arm, dragging him into the apartment so she could close the door. Frankie just laughed and patted her on the back. "It's Ma, Janie." He said it as if it was explanation enough and despite Jane's outburst, it really was.

As they turned to rejoin their mother, they heard an excited exclamation from the kitchen. Jane rushed past her brother, having momentarily forgotten that she had left her lover alone with her mother. She skidded to a halt when she saw Maura wrapped up in a giant Rizzoli hug, the matriarch crushing the startled woman.

Seeing Maura's uneasy face at the action, Jane made her way over and tapped her mother on the back. "Ma, let the doctor go, for Christ's sake. Can you act like a normal person for one second? It's like you don't know how to act around company," Jane huffed out. She was met with a backhand to her stomach.

"Janie, what have I said about taking the lord's name in vain. And besides, I know Doctor Isles. She comes into the cafe every day at the precinct and I was excited to see that she was the Maura that you had invited. Sue me!" Angela said, shrugging. Maura, thankfully, looked amused now instead of panicked as she had been when swept up in the hug. Jane knew that Maura didn't necessarily like being touched, except of course when it was Jane doing the touching.

Jane gave Maura an apologetic smile before turning to introduce the woman to her brother. The look she saw on her brother's face made her hackles rise and she stepped in between his line of sight and Maura's. Jane didn't like the lascivious look that had clouded Frankie's face.

"Francesco, knock it off," Jane practically growled, the use of his full name and the tone snapping him out of his leering. Jane only calmed slightly when she felt the reassuring hand on the small of her back, the touch of her lover always calming her in an instant.

"Jane, it's ok. You must be Frankie. It is a pleasure to officially meet you," Maura said diplomatically, stepping around Jane's protective form, shaking the man's hand briefly, aware of the continued growl coming from her girlfriend at the contact. Frankie, showing some survival instinct, smiled politely at the doctor and let go of her hand immediately, aware that he was treading on thin ice with his sister.

"Well, Janie, something smells good in here. Let's eat! I'm starved," Frankie said in an attempt to stop his sister from glaring at him. His effort wouldn't have worked if it weren't for the subtle look and touch of Maura. Jane allowed her tension to drop and smiled at Maura before moving to the kitchen to grab the food she had prepared.

"Jane prepared a lovely handmade gnocchi in a rosemary butter sauce, an arugula and prosciutto salad, and has paired the meal with a nice Sauvignon Blanc," Maura proudly stated, forgetting that she wasn't revealed as Jane's partner yet. Jane couldn't be mad though because Maura was adorable when she was proud, whether it be of herself or Jane.

"Wow, Janie, you did all this?" Angela questioned, mouth agape at the spread Jane was laying out on the dining room table.

"Yup," Jane replied, popping the 'p' to emphasize her smug smile. She very rarely was able to leave her mother speechless and she was taking full advantage of the moment.

"Sit down everyone, let's get this started," Jane motioned to the chairs, absentmindedly pulling Maura's out for her, forgetting that they weren't 'out' yet but so in the habit of doing so for her love. Jane missed the looks exchanged between her brother and mother at the action as she was smiling adoringly at Maura when she put her hand on Jane's forearm in silent thanks.

Jane took her seat and started passing around the dishes so everyone could serve themselves. Once everyone was served, she dug into her food, suddenly realizing she had been too nervous to eat lunch and that she was in fact ravenous.

As her mother and Frankie took their first bites, they both let out surprised hums, clearly surprised to find how good the food was. They had been privy to Jane's cooking attempts before and had been expecting the worst, despite the months of cooking classes. They honestly thought she hadn't been going, making the excuse of being busy to avoid spending time with her family.

"Janie! This is fantastic!" her mother gushed, taking another bite and nodding her head, agreeing with her own statement.

"Mmmhmm," came Frankie's response, as he was too busy shoveling more food into his mouth at a shocking pace. Angela cleared her throat, glaring at him, moving her eyes to Maura, as if to say 'there is a lady present'. Jane just laughed at the exchange, smiling proudly as Maura looked at her lovingly.

"Jane really has become a lovely cook," Maura said proudly, realizing she might have revealed too much when all three Rizzolis turned to look at her with an inquisitive look, Jane's more pleading than anything else.

After an awkward moment, Jane filled the silence by adding, "we eat the meals we make at the end of each class. Maura was really happy when my first solo attempt didn't give her food poisoning." She hoped her joke would clear the tension and after another brief silence, everyone let out varying degrees of laughter, Maura's more polite than anything else.

"Yeah, I could see that. One time, Janie tried to make- OUCH! Ma, Janie kicked me!" Frankie yelped. Jane didn't want her brother regaling embarrassing stories to her love. Maura looked amused at the exchange when Angela turned to Jane and scolded her for hurting her brother.

Angela turned to Maura and gave her an apologetic look. "I promise I raised them better than this Doctor Isles," she said, glaring at her kids. Maura just laughed and replied, "I find their interactions amusing, as I am an only child. And please, I've told you repeatedly to call me Maura." Jane smiled at the way Maura spoke to her mother. It gave her hope that her mother wouldn't freak out as much when she found out that she was dating the doctor. That reminded Jane about why she was having this soiree and, not wanting to drag out her nerves any longer, Jane decided to bite the bullet.

"There is, uh, something I wanted to tell you all," Jane started, her voice shaking a bit with nerves. Maura tilted her head at the sudden change in Jane's voice and Jane tried to smile at her reassuringly. Again, the exchange was noticed by the other Rizzolis and they both turned to look intently at Jane for her to continue.

Having the undivided attention of her family made Jane start to sweat and she wiped her hands on the napkin in her lap. "So, you know how I have been MIA a bit lately...well, it's because I met someone." Jane paused to take a breath and before she could continue Angela shouted, "I KNEW IT! You can't lie to your mother, Janie!"

Jane just rolled her eyes at the interruption and continued, looking at Maura for moral support. The look of adoration that the doctor was wearing was enough to steady her and fill her with the confidence she needed to get the rest of her revelation out.

"Ma, you were right about one thing. By taking those cooking classes, I did meet a nice person." This time Jane paused to smile lovingly at Maura across the table. This time the Rizzolis understood what was happening and it was confirmed moments later. "Mom, Maura and I are dating. Well, it's more than dating. Maura is my girlfriend Ma," Jane said shyly, never taking her eyes away from her love, finding all the strength and courage she needed in the hazel eyes she loved so much.

Only the sound of Frankie choking caused the women to break their eye contact. Maura went into doctor mode and tried to ease him through the fit with water and light patting on the back. This time Jane didn't feel the need to be protective, their relationship being out in the open allowing Jane to relax, her brother now knowing that the doctor was off limits.

As Maura attended to her brother, Jane snuck a peek at her mother, the woman surprisingly quiet after the big news. As Frankie started to breath more normally and Maura returned to her seat, Jane looked at her mother closely, trying to read what was going on with the matriarch.

"You ok, Ma?" Jane finally asked when the silence got to be too much. Angela reached for her wine glass and finished off what was left in her glass in two gulps. Jane took this as a bad sign and looked to Maura to try to prepare her for the coming anger her mother was sure to shower them in. Maura gave her a tentative smile, unsure of what would happen next. Even Frankie seemed to be holding his breath as he watched his mother just as closely.

Finally after returning her glass to the table and filling it back up, Angela turned to Jane and said, "You really should listen to me more often, Janie." Jane's jaw dropped at her mother's words and before she could respond, Angela was speaking to Maura. "A doctor. Finally! So when do I get my grandkids?"

Jane's jaw dropped even farther if that was possible as Frankie burst out laughing. Seeing Maura struggling to try to come up with a response to her crazy mother caused Jane to join him, shaking with laughter at the absurdity of the entire situation. Her mother was accepting, for once, that Jane was gay but that didn't seem to slow the woman down on her one track mind.

Seeing Maura continue to grasp for words, Jane got up and went around to her love, leaning down to embrace the woman from behind and placing a soft kiss to her temple. Jane felt as Maura melted into the hug and Jane smiled wide. Looking at her mother, Jane said, "Ma! Give it a rest. We've only been together a few months. Just be happy I admitted you were right."

The entire table laughed at that and Jane finally felt at peace for the first time that day. She had her love in her arms and was surrounded by a family who loved and accepted her. Not a bad outcome and if it took cooking classes to get her here, then so be it.

 _ **A/N: That will do it for this story. If you enjoyed it, let me know. If you enjoyed my writing, give me a follow. I have lots more stuff in the works, so stay tuned!**_


End file.
